


Western Betrayal

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cold War, Historical Hetalia, Mentioned Russia (Hetalia), Post-World War II, Yalta Conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Good luck, Poland.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Western Betrayal

“You’ll be going with Russia. He’s going to help you clean up and bring back democracy to your land.”

It felt like the world had come crashing around Poland. Had his ears deceived him? England had to be joking. He had to be.

“He’ll be able to offer you the resources and money you need and much like you, he’s been a great ally in defeating the Axis.”

Poland blinked a few times. The words were surreal. Did England really have his head this far up his ass?

“He’s sworn to bring in free elections. Your people can pick your party and how you can live your lives.”

Poland’s people were outnumbered by the Red Army. Poland was covered in fire ants, their red, acid injecting stingers crawling all over him. Poles had fled. Poles had been killed. So much of what was left was red.

“Good luck, Poland,” England said and nodded towards Russia who stepped forward like a menacing bear. “You’re in good hands.”

His jaw dropped. His body stung. Russia was anything but good hands. “How…?” Poland was in no place to protest and instead, stared wide-eyed at the floor. He was speechless, his mind consumed by indescribable rage.

After everything he had given to England. Intelligence, men, undeniable devotion. This was how he was repaid? His cities were in ruins but his people fought on. Many believed the words the English and French had spoken at first. That help was on the way. Then they fought, holding out for the help to come.

“The help will come!” They’d said again and again as Poles delivered information even while people died in mass. “It’s coming, we promise.”

Even when hope didn’t come, when help seemed a distant thought - Poland held on, fighting for freedom, freedom for himself, for others. For England, for France.

Poland stood firm as he felt his heart shatter. He fought valiantly at their sides as an ally and now that they were done with him, they discarded him like a used tissue.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking a lot about Polish efforts in WW2 and how they always go unnoticed. There are so many things that they did to help and serve the Allies and yet, in the end, they got betrayed. Thrown to the wolves. Help never came. They had to fight for themselves against BOTH sides.


End file.
